It Started As A Walk In The Park
by OddSakura
Summary: On her 13th birthday, Amy takes a walk while pondering her suddenly fading feeling for Sonic. She runs into an unlikely person, who helps her realize her true feelings more than he would ever know. For Moogiuh's Strange and Obscure Sonic Pairings Contest.


**Me: Hiya it is OddSakura here, not dead!**

**Amy: I cant believe you've been gone for three months! *Hits her over the head with hammer***

**Me: OW! Hey, writers bock is one of the most deadly things in life. It takes a few minutes to get it and about a month to get rid of it!**

**Amy: Hmph!**

**Me: Anyway, I am here to write a-**

**Jet: Rather extensive.**

**Me: One-shot. And its not _that_ long! And its about you!**

**Jet: Me?**

**Me: You and Amy!**

**Both: What!**

**Me: Anyway, this is for Moogiuh's Obscure and Strange Sonic Pairings Contest! Let! It begin! 1, 2, 3 ACTION!  
**

* * *

The sun was bright and beautiful on this specific day in Mobius, despite the snow that lay on the ground, and it beat down upon the residents of the city with the utmost enthusiasm. Its efforts seemed to be particularly concentrated on one Amy Rose as she made her way towards the city park. She smiled as she entered the park and laid her eyes on the scene before her.

The sun shone down through the leaves of the trees that lined the paths, creating shadows on the snow. Small children were running around in thick layers of clothing, either playing tag or stretching their legs after the long day of school had ended for them. A hot chocolate stand stood nearby, with a long line of adults and children in front of it. Many other Mobians sat on the benches, idly chatting with the occasional laugh. There was also a tire swing, where a small cat girl pushed her friend, a girl rabbit. It was a heartwarming scene.

Amy smiled again and began to walk down the path, past the hot chocolate man and the giggling children, past the Mobians on the benches and past the two girls on the tire swing, all the way to a small opening in the never-ending trees. In the summer there was a small dirt track that branched off the main path, surrounded by so many trees that it would be almost impossible to see it unless you already knew it was there. Now, in the cold winter, it was covered in snow and definitely impossible to spot unless you already knew about it. The pink hedgehog turned onto this path and began to walk down it, admiring the scenery around her.

Gradually the noises of the park faded away completely and the only sound was the chirping of the birds and Amy's footsteps as her customary red boots crushed the snow beneath her as she walked. Her thoughts traveled to why she was taking this walk in the first place.

Oh, right, she had wanted to clear her mind.

She had been quite confused for a few weeks now, mainly concerning her feelings for Sonic. Was it just her, or were they getting… weaker? She often told herself that this couldn't be possible; after all, she loved Sonic from the bottom of her heart.

Or did she?

That was the big question for her, and she found she couldn't answer it. Lately, she hadn't felt the overwhelming urge to hug him whenever he came into sight, and she had found that she was more willing to go shopping with Cream than spend the day chasing him. It was so strange, and out of character. The others had noticed it too, and Sonic had even asked her if she was feeling okay. It was unnerving, this sudden change in her character.

She tried to think of a reason for it.

Was she sick?

Was she going through a phase?

Was it a late change in _puberty?_

Amy had absolutely no idea. Well, that was a lie, since she had a small idea. Maybe she was just realizing, after so many fruitless attempts to win his heart, that Sonic didn't actually love her? She always used to tell herself that he did love her, but he was just shy. But not even the shyest person in the world would wait _five years_ to make a move. Well, she was _eight_ when she fell in love with him. She was _thirteen_ today. Maybe she should just try to forget about Sonic, maybe turn over a new leaf?

She stopped next to a gnarled tree stump, brushed off the snowy white powder and sat down upon it. Amy groaned and put her head in her hands. Why was it so confusing?

Her head snapped right up after a few seconds.

It was her birthday today! She had to get back to Tails' workshop quick or she'd miss her own party!

Amy stood up again and started to make her way back along the path before a massive gust of wind from behind her swept her off her feet. Thinking it was Sonic, she turned around expecting to see the blue hedgehog standing there.

But there was nothing but the trees.

Well it wasn't Sonic then, after all, if Sonic ever knocked someone down during one of his runs, he would always double back and check to see if they were okay. No, this had to be someone else. Someone, or something, who apparently had no manners.

_WHOOSH!_

There it was again, and Amy had to hold her dress down to stop it blowing up in the wind, but managed to catch a flash of green as the thing zoomed past. Now quite annoyed, she summoned her trusty Piko Piko Hammer and went to stand beside the spot where the thing seemed to pass every time. Holding it out in front of her, she took a deep breath and waited.

She didn't have to stay there long, as after a few seconds the leaves started to rustle slightly beneath her feet, evidence that the thing was zipping through the trees nearby. Amy braced herself as the thing shot passed yet again.

_WHOO- BANG!_

"_OW!_"

Satisfied that her hammer had, as always, not failed in finding its mark, Amy put her weapon away and looked at the person sprawled on the snowy forest floor.

It was a male hawk, green in color, and to the pink anthro he seemed familiar. She couldn't see his face though, as an Ex-treme Gear board lay on it. The bird was probably riding it before Amy had hit him, and then it fell on his face after he tumbled to the ground. She stood staring at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out how she knew the bird, before his irritated tone roused her from her thoughts.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to help me up?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I only help nice people. You know, it's not very nice to knock someone down and then not apologize."

"You know, it's not very nice to bash someone's face in with a giant hammer and then not apologize."

"Touché."

The hawk sighed, then lifted the board up, showing his face at last, and stood up to get a good look at the girl. They recognized each other at the exact same time.

"You!"

"_You!_"

"You're that arrogant hawk who thinks he's better than my Sonikku!" In the midst of her outburst, Amy forgot that she was supposed to try and get over the blue blur. She had never liked Jet much, and didn't have any reason to think otherwise. After all, he hadn't been very polite during the whole 'Ark of the Cosmos' incident, and they hadn't spoken much since. But she had watched him talk to his teammates, and to Sonic, so it wasn't very hard for her to gather that he was probably a greedy, selfish, self-centered uncaring thief.

_Probably_.

"_You're_ that freak who kept running after Sonic like a demented fangirl! And for the record, I _am_ better than him!" Jet shot back as he shook the snow off his feathers. Amy opened her mouth to retort, but then realized what he had said and froze.

"That's what your team sees me as?" she asked. Jet went on, oblivious to Amy's shock.

"Well, yeah! What did you expect to be seen as, running after him like some sort of stalker!"

"_Stalker_?" Amy whispered.

"I'm surprised you can't reel off exactly what he had for breakfast yesterday!" Jet laughed, apparently not hearing her.

"Idiot! Sonic doesn't eat a proper breakfast, he usually just eats chili dogs!" Amy snapped before she could stop herself, then clamped her hand over her mouth.

"See! You do stalk him!" The hawk smirked. "And I am, as always, right." Amy wasn't listening though.

A _stalker_? Was that how the whole world saw her? A crazed, fangirlish s_talker? _She had always known that everyone had looked on with amusement when she had chased Sonic, but it had never occurred to her that some of them saw her as a deranged fangirl.

Sure she followed Sonic, and knew what he loved to do, and knew the places he would go, but that didn't make her a stalker!

Did it?

Amy gasped as the truth hit her, as hard as a brick. She shook her head to try and clear it, or maybe she was trying to deny the truth. She stumbled back slightly and sat back down on the tree stump, burying her head in her hands. Jet, meanwhile, was still talking.

"Heck, I even felt sorry for Sonic at one point and- hey, what's up with you? He asked, finally noticing Amy's distress. The girl had now started to hyperventilate. Now slightly alarmed, Jet took a step towards her.

"What's wrong um…" Jet paused as he frantically tried to remember her name. Ashley? Allie? Anna? Anne? Yes, it was Anne, wasn't it? "What's wrong … Anne?

"It's Amy."

"Oh." There was a small silence.

"I've been so stupid!" Amy suddenly cried out, before bursting into tears. Jet's blue eyes widened, he had a feeling that he had something to do with this, and if Wave found out that he made a girl cry... Jet shuddered. He had to fix this if he didn't want to race Sonic in a full body cast.

"This is the worst birthday ever!" Amy sobbed. As if Jet wasn't terrified enough. Wave was going to _skin him __**alive**_. He stood awkwardly in front of the girl, not knowing what to do as she continued to talk.

"I can't believe that I'm a stalker! I never knew that everyone just thought I was an obsessed freak! No wonder Sonic never returned my feelings! He must hate me! I bet they all hate me! They just feel sorry for me! The poor little girl who'll never find love, because she's a st- st-" Amy broke off. Jet wondered if it would be best to just fly off on his gear and leave her there, but something kept his feet rooted to the spot. Maybe he should try to comfort her?

He blinked.

Jet the Hawk. _The_ Jet the Hawk, the merciless, fearless leader of the Babylon Rouges, the gang of thieves that no one dared to cross, sit down and console a girl he barely knew, what's more, a girl who was the friend of his worst rival?

He sighed as his conscience won. _I hate doing the right thing_.

Jet sat down next to Amy on the tree stump, and cringed as he put his arm around her, he hated it when he had to be nice. Amy looked up at him with watery green eyes, and he stared back. She actually had very nice eyes. In fact, she was quite pretty; he wondered why he had never noticed… Jet blinked and realized that she was talking to him.

"Er… what?"

Amy wondered what exactly was happening.

Jet the Hawk was actually trying to _comfort_ her. If she weren't seeing it with her own eyes, she _never _would have believed it.

"What're you doing?" Amy asked again. There was no challenge in her tone, only general curiosity, but Jet immediately jumped up.

"I was _trying_ to be nice, and I thought you would have been grateful! After all, beggars can't be choosers, now can they?" Jet glowered, he didn't like the speed his heart was going at the minute, and not knowing why made him edgy.

"Beggars! What's _that_ supposed to mean!" Amy flared, all tears gone. Jet started to answer, but Amy cut him off. "Of course, you just felt sorry for me! Here I was actually thinking you cared, which was a stupid thought, because the all mighty Jet would never really care about anyone beyond his own beak! You're just like everyone then, because I bet that they're only friends with me because they feel sorry for me!"

"And you say I'm an idiot? Why would you think that?"

"Because who would want to be friends with a _stalker_, as you say?" Jet thought for a few seconds.

"What about that rabbit girl?"

"Cream?"

"Yes, isn't she your friend?"

"Well, yeah, my best friend, more like a little sister." Amy admitted. Jet was right; Cream would never be her friend just because she felt sorry for her.

"And that fox, and the red guy, and even Sonic likes you, even if he doesn't love you, or else he would just leave you if you were in trouble!"

Amy blinked. Of course, the hawk was telling the truth. Tails was like her little brother, and she turned to him more often than not when she wanted help with Sonic. And if Knuckles really hated her then he would most likely tell her and walk away. And Sonic may not love her, but in the days that had passed he _had _cared enough to ask her if she was okay, and there had been real concern in his eyes.

"You're right." She said quietly, felling slightly ashamed that she had been accusing her best friends of lying.

"So don't go complaining that you don't have any real friends! You could be me, and then you'd really have no friends!" Jet said sternly.

"Don't be like that! You have Wave and Storm!"

"Oh yes, a guy who's too stupid to remember his own name and a girl who hits me with a giant wrench at every chance. I'm really feeling the love!"

"A strong reliable right hand man, and a smart engineer who hits you to knock some sense into you! Both of who are exceedingly loyal and respect you as their leader! And they _do_ care about you, even if they have different ways of showing it. And I know that you care about them too." Amy inhaled deeply, having not breathed in at all during her mini speech.

There was a pause.

"You're right."

Amy smiled. "I understand how hard it must be for someone like you to say that."

Jet scowled.

There was a longer pause.

"What were you doing out here?"

"You mean _before _I got a face full of hammer?"

"Yeah!" Amy laughed. Jet allowed his mouth (or beak, whatever) to crease into the smallest of smiles for a fraction of a second, before frowning at her again.

"Just practicing."

"Why do you hate Sonic so much?" Amy ventured at last. She had always wondered what it was about the hedgehog that infuriated Jet so badly, and now, when they weren't spitting insults at each other, seemed the best time to ask. She had always known that Sonic liked to think of Jet as a friendly rival, mainly because Sonic didn't have a rival that he hadn't made friends with, apart from Shadow, but then again, Shadow wasn't really friends with anybody. But Sonic knew that Jet despised him, although no one really knew why. Most people thought that he was just spiteful and jealous, and hated Sonic merely for the reason that he was beaten nearly every time they raced. Amy thought that there had to be something else though, something he would never admit too, at least, not without a fight.

"Why do you love him so much?" Jet shot back. Amy groaned, she wasn't going to get anywhere without more effort, and now that she had really asked the question she was dying to know the answer.

"Did."

"What?"

"Why _did _I love him so much?" Amy sighed. Jet looked baffled.

"Again, what?"

"Long story short, after finally realizing that he never thought of me as anything more than a friend, my feelings for him began to get weaker, before they faded away entirely, that's actually the reason I came on this walk, to try and clear my head, and think about my sudden change in character that has unnerved every single one of my friends." She said in a matter of fact tone. The hawk just stared.

"Blimey…"

"Since when are you English?"

"When you travel as much as I do, you pick some stuff up. But, you're over him then?"

"Not completely, but yeah, I guess I am…"

"Oh…"

"Well then, I answered your question, now you answer mine." Amy said briskly, wanting to change the subject, even _she_ wasn't sure how she felt about Sonic now, so she wasn't very keen to talk about it, especially with someone like Jet

Jet stayed silent.

"Well?"

He sighed, she clearly was going to keep pestering him until he told her, so he might as well get it over with.

"As long as I can remember, I've wanted to be the fastest thing in the universe, famous for it. I wanted people to feel an amazing blast of wind, strong enough to knock them over, then look at the green blur that was already almost out of sight and know that it could only be the one and only Jet the Hawk." He paused. _Not so deep Jet, you have a reputation to maintain_. "Anyway, I worked for that dream, and I promised myself that I wouldn't ever give up on it, no matter how long it took. Then, when I was so close," Jet clenched his fists and started grinding his teeth. "_He _came along, and took it all away from me in one swoop." He scowled. "It isn't fair, after all, he was born with that power! He has no right to it; he didn't even work for it! He didn't bust nearly every bone in his body to get the title of the fastest thing in the universe, he didn't dream about what it would be like, because he already had it!"

Jet's voice rose slightly during his speech, and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Amy meanwhile was staring at Jet with a shocked expression. She finally saw it through his eyes.

How must it felt to have worked for something your entire life, then have it taken away in those last few precious seconds by a guy who could seemingly do anything?

"So _that's_ why you hate Sonic…" Amy said softly. It all made so much sense to her now. She would hate Sonic too if she was Jet, even though the rational part of her mind told her that it wasn't really his fault. After all, Sonic couldn't help being the fastest thing alive; it was something he was born with, like her ability to summon her hammer, Knuckles' strength, Silver's telekinesis, Shadow's Chaos powers, and Tails' two tails.

Jet started at the sound of Amy's voice, he had forgotten that she was there. He also couldn't believe that he had also told her something so personal, however good it felt to finally get it off his chest. Amy walked closer to him.

"You know, we have something in common now."

"What?" Jet was taken aback, how could they have anything in common? They were more different than that red mutt and that bat with the revealing clothes! (He also had reason to assume they liked each other.) Amy sat back down on the tree stump and motioned for Jet to sit next to her. Sighing, he did so.

"I spent so much of my life chasing after Sonic, so much time thinking about my dream, of him finally realizing his love for me, us getting married and having kids, everything. But then, just when I thought I was making progress, I realized how he really felt, and all my hopes and dreams were shattered." She exhaled noisily. "Five years…_ wasted._"

When Jet said nothing she went on.

"Sometimes, even when I was still in love with him, I wondered what it would have been like if I hadn't chased him all over the world, would I have been a totally different person? How normal would my life be?" She grinned. "But in a way I'm glad I followed him, otherwise I wouldn't seen all these great places in the world, I wouldn't have met any of my friends and I wouldn't have the same willingness to charge headfirst into battle with my hammer at my side." She shook her head as she realized that she was starting to babble, ad her cheeks tinged pink ever so slightly.

She took a deep breath and glanced at Jet.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like if you hadn't spent all those years training?"

Jet glared at her, slightly angry that she was asking him such personal questions, but didn't deny it.

Amy took this as a yes.

The spent a few minutes in silence before Jet jumped slightly at the feeling of something very cold and wet landing on his beak.

"It's snowing." Amy said plainly. And so it was. Small snowflakes floated down to them, and the wind was starting to pick up.

They had sat in peace for hardly any time at all before Amy suddenly shot up with a little shriek.

"My birthday party!" She gasped. Jet stared. She had mentioned something about her birthday before.

Amy was biting her lip muttering. "Oh I should have been there ages ago! I am sooooo late!" She continued to mumble for a few more seconds before her head snapped up to look at Jet. A smile was immediately plastered on her face, and her eyed her cautiously.

"What?"

Her eyes strayed to the Extreme gear board that was lying in the snow, and then stared at Jet hopefully. "Could you give me a ride?"

"Why should I?" Jet asked her, wanting to see how far she would go to get him to say yes.

"Awww, come on! It's going to be ages if I walk all the way, and the snow isn't going to make it any easier! Please?" She asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright then, hop on." He sighed, acting like he was doing her the biggest favor in the world, standing up and picking up his board. Amy grinned before jumping on behind him.

"Which way is it?" Jet asked her. The girl thought for a moment before pointing.

"That way!"

Jet smiled. "You're in luck, we should be able to just ride the wind over there!" He started to fire up his board.

"Hold on!"

"To what?" She shouted. But before he could answer the board took off in a blur of pink and green.

Startled and afraid of falling off, Amy yelped and threw her arms around Jet without thinking, and shut her eyes tight. Jet blushed a rather dark shade of pink.

A few minutes later, Jet spoke.

"You can open your eyes now." Warily, Amy opened on eye first, then gasped at the view beneath her.

There were gliding high over the treetops, just below the clouds. The trees looked like a sea of white due to the snow that lay on top of them, sparkling like a thousand diamonds in the fading sunlight. The sun was hovering just above the horizon, and soon the clouds and snow would be stained red by the sunset. As they passed over the park, Amy saw it was now almost deserted, apart from a few couples sitting on the benches.

"Its beautiful!" She breathed. A thought then struck her. "I thought Extreme Gear could only hover a few feet above the ground. How are we flying?"

Jet chuckled slightly. This girl had a lot to learn about Extreme Gear. "Usually they do just hover, but if the wind is right, like it is now, you can ride it as high as you like."

"Wow…"

Amy suddenly realized that she was still hanging on Jet's middle from behind. Her cheeks deep red, she stepped back and immediately regretted it. She was unused to being so near the back of the board, and didn't know how close she was to the edge. Panic clutched her heart as her foot slipped and before she knew it she was screaming as the air rushed past her and she fell at a frightening speed towards the treetops below.

Jet had instantly become worried when he felt his board lurch and suddenly get lighter.

He heard a distant screaming, and he was suddenly very aware that Amy wasn't holding on to him any more. Now panicking, he stopped his board and gazed around, looking for her.

A moment later he caught a glimpse of a small shape a way behind him moving quickly downward. He then recognized Amy's scream.

Amy had never been so terrified in her life, despite the fact that she had plunged to her death multiple times before. But those times, Sonic would always save her, and she had never had any doubt that he would come in time. But now, Sonic was nowhere near her, and even if he was, he couldn't fly, and wouldn't be able to save her from hitting the trees and getting scratched to death. Well maybe not to death, but she could tell it would hurt. But when she hit the ground she would probably die. So now she had forgotten all sense and was screaming in an attempt for someone to hear her and save her from a very prickly and sudden death.

Desperately trying to calm himself Jet went into a straight nosedive until he was just above the treetops and zoomed towards the spot she was plummeting towards.

But Amy was falling much faster than he had previously thought and he realized with horror that he might not get to her in time. Urging his board to go faster he leaned forward.

"Come on!" He muttered. "Faster!"

He gave on last burst of speed before bringing the board to such a sudden stop he almost fell off himself. Hearing Amy's cries of terror just above him, he threw out his arms blindly in a frantic attempt to catch her.

A moment later a small pink form landed roughly in his outstretched arms. He almost fell off the board, Amy's extra weight making him unbalanced, but managed to right himself just in time.

* * *

_**HOLD IT ODDSAKURA!**_

_**Yes Amy?**_

_**That BETTER not be a way of implying that I'm fat!**_

_**No Amy.**_

_**Are you sure?**_

_**OHH FOR THE LOVE OF CHAOS WILL YOU LET HER GET ON WITH IT!**_

_**Thank you Jet.**_

_**Yeah well I've got my eye on you OddSakura, no more comments on my weight!**_

_***Sighs and rolls eyes* As you wish Amy.

* * *

**_

"AHHHHH- Uff!"

"Gotcha!"

Breathing a sigh of relief that seemed to vibrate through his whole body he pulled Amy behind him on the board and gave her a concerned look.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Amy was breathing heavily and seemed unable to talk at that moment so Jet gave her a few minutes to get her voice back. At last, she seemed to revert back to her former self.

"A little shaken, but I'm okay." She smiled standing up straighter, "Thanks for saving me back there!"

"Don't mention it." He said curtly as his expression changed from concern to annoyance. "Now care to tell me why you took a sky diving lesson?" He asked as he spotted a clearing down below and quickly descended to it. They both hopped off the board as soon as it reached the ground, Jet landing with expertise, while Amy stumbled a bit.

Amy's eyes widened. The last thing she wanted was for him to know that she had stepped off, but she was saved from answering by a streak of blue that flew around the clearing, sending up a mountain of snow behind it before stopping in front of the pink anthro.

"There you are Amy! I've been looking all over for you! Everyone's been worried si-" Sonic broke off, noticing Jet standing behind him. "Oh, Hi Jet."

The hawk shot him a look of obvious dislike that was very different in contrast to Sonic's friendly thumbs up.

Sonic turned back to Amy. "We were all worried when you didn't show up after an hour, so I went to look for you. It's a good thing too that I found you." He grinned a little sheepishly. "Eggman's base was next on the list after the forest."

Amy stared down at her boots, not quite sure what to say to her former crush. "Sorry I worried you Sonic."

He smiled at her. "Its okay Amy. What were you doing out here anyway?" He paused, his eyes flickering to the third inhabitant of the clearing. "With Jet of all people?" He suddenly gave such a large grin that you would have thought his birthday had come early.

Now we all know Sonic. He can be kind, caring, heroic with a heart of gold, and many other brilliant things. These traits had been proven on uncountable occasions. However, many other traits had also been proven on uncountable occasions, such as cheek, cocky overconfidence, arrogance and many other not so brilliant things. He would play pranks, tease, and wind you up just for the fun of it. Yes, Sonic could be _very_ mischievous.

"_Amy and Jet!_

_Sitting in a tree!_

_K-I-S-S- OW!_"

Sonic rubbed the newly formed bump on his head whilst Amy summoned her hammer away.

"Honestly Sonic, I never thought you could be this childish- okay, maybe I did, but still!" She glanced at Jet. "I just ran into Jet when I was taking a walk and I asked for a ride back to the workshop when I realized I was late." Well she wasn't lying. She wouldn't tell Sonic about what she had found out about Jet that day.

"Then why aren't you at Tails' workshop?"

"She jumped off the board." Jet said with a smug smile. "And she was just about to tell me why she decided to try the leap of faith before you interrupted." He turned back to Amy. "Well?"

Sonic was looking at her quizzically too now. "Amy?"

"Look, I just lost my balance okay!" Amy burst out, losing it slightly. She took a deep breath to compose herself. "Sonic, how far are we from Tails' workshop?"

Sensing that she wanted to change the subject, and wanting to avoid another beating from the hammer, Sonic answered promptly. "Only about a half second."

"At my speed?"

"Oh, right. Two minutes, five max."

Amy hesitated. "Go back and tell the others I'm coming, I'll be right there."

Sonic grinned again and took a deep breath to start another chorus, but a glare from Amy reminded him that it was impossible to save the world in a body cast. "Be back in a Sonic second!" He called as he tore away.

Amy sighed before turning to Jet. She felt slightly disappointed that she was going to be leaving him so soon after she finally managed to get him to open up a bit. An idea struck her.

"Do you want to come to the party?"

Jet snorted. "The rest of the day surrounded by people who hate me, and trust me, the feelings mutual. I don't think so. I have much more enjoyable things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like sticking my head down used toilets."

"They'll be cake!"

"Hmm… Tempting, but no." He exhaled noisily. "I've got to get back to the ship now anyway, Wave is going to give me enough of a beating as it is for being late."

"Oh, well, bye then!" She said in a vain attempt to cover up her disappointment. "I'll see you round then."

Amy started to walk away, but hadn't gone two steps before he called out to her.

"Happy Birthday Amy."

Smiling she swung round and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before running off. Taking a quick look back she burst into giggles at his flabbergasted expression.

"Thanks for saving me Jet!"

Boy did she have a story to tell Cream tonight.

* * *

**Me: And... CUT! Wasn't that sweet!**

**Jet: That sucked!**

**Amy: I'm going with OddSakura here Jet. It was a little cliche, but sweet all the same! Except for the comment on my weight!**

**Me: IT WASNT A COMMENT ON YOUR WEIGHT! It was _actually_ a comment on Jet's weak muscles!**

**Jet: HEY! I am strong!  
**

**Me: Oh yeah! Prove it! Fight Silver!**

**Jet: Fine! *Storms into arena***

**Five seconds later...**

**Jet: MY ARM!**

**Five minutes later...**

**Jet crawls out of arena, beaten and broken.**

**Me: I guess that settles that. ALL RIGHTY FOLKS! READ AND REVIEW!  
**


End file.
